La journée perdue
by Arianna Mic
Summary: Draco revient de vacances au nouvel an pour continuer sa sixième année à Poudlard. Il bouscule Hermione et en conçoit de la rage, mais aussi du désir. Entre haine, luxure, humiliation et vengeance, la frontière est fine...
1. Chapter 1

La journée perdue.

La neige n'avait pas diminué depuis qu'il était rentré chez lui pour Noël, et la rentrée à Poudlard en cette nouvelle année s'annonçait aussi froide que les précédentes. Mais Draco Malefoy était bien trop préoccupé de sa mission envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour laisser quelques cristaux de glace barrer sa route. Chaque pas effectué était un coup de pied donné dans des milliers de particules, qui tour à tour prenaient l'apparence de ce satané Harry Potter, de ce vieux croulant de Dumbledore, et de tous ces inférieurs de Gryffondor. Il était bon de revenir, tout compte fait, ne serait-ce que pour tous leur donner une leçon, de rendre enfin justice au sang pur…

Un flou brun et bouclé s'engouffra dans son champ de vision, et la collision fut effective. Il n'avait pas regardé où il avançait, mais l'idiot qui ne l'avait pas évité allait en payer le prix. En relevant la tête, tout sourire remplacé par une grimace de mécontentement, il vit que l'idiot était en fait une idiote, la plus insupportable du genre : Ce sale rejeton de moldus, Hermione Granger. Touché par la crasse ! Elle était là à se tenir debout, ayant manqué de trébucher, un épais volume dans les bras, probablement en train de le consulter sans faire attention à sa trajectoire, comme à son habitude. Il avait à moitié esquissé un geste vers sa baguette mais s'interrompit. Hermione était aussi choquée et vexée que lui, et il lui semblait avoir en face de lui un miroir lui renvoyant sa haine. C'était aussi troublant et énervant qu'il se plaisait à la détester. Elle tenait le livre sous sa poitrine, rehaussant ses seins ronds, moulés sous un pull noir. L'aversion dans son cœur le réchauffa autant qu'il sentit dans ses tripes un bien-être renouvelé. Plus bas encore, des fourmillements, qu'il n'aurait jamais cru ressentir en cet instant et pour cette… erreur magique…

« … Regarde où tu marches, sang-de-bourbe, si tu veux pas mal finir… » bredouilla-t-il.

« La ferme, Malefoy. » rétorqua-t-elle simplement en soupirant.

Elle s'éloigna en l'ignorant. Depuis quelque temps, ni elle ni ses amis ne répondaient plus à ses injures, et c'était suffisant. Draco devait garder profil bas tant qu'il n'avait pas achevé ses préparatifs, et provoquer ses ennemis ne l'aiderait pas… Mais il sentait son emprise sur eux glisser, sa domination s'évaporer, et il détestait ça. À nouveau, le désir, de la frapper, de lui faire mal, d'en tirer une satisfaction ressurgit… Non, il ne pouvait pas trouver cette fausse sorcière attirante. Et pourtant, il eut un début d'érection qu'il supprima bien vite. Cela tendait à prouver qu'il avait envie… non, pas d'elle, mais… de son corps… de le punir… Sauf qu'elle était indigne ! Il ne pourrait pas… S'attaquer à elle alors que son projet se déroulait si bien…

Il s'éloigna à grands pas rageurs, fulminant jusqu'au donjon de Serpentard. Il devait retrouver des idées claires. Une bièraubeurre aiderait…

Les jours suivants n'améliorèrent en rien ses troubles. Draco apercevait de plus en plus cette bougresse d'Hermione entre les cours et aux repas dans le grand hall, et ses bougies flottantes comme des centaines de phallus ne faisaient que lui renvoyer son désir en pleine figure. L'impure déambulait sans cesse en compagnie de ses deux inséparables nigauds – ce niais de rouquin honteux et ce maudit élu rival – et à chacun de ses gestes, ses formes féminines qu'elle cachait inconsciemment sous ses robes ne manquaient pas de l'aguicher à chaque fois, et il avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre pourquoi. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir lui paraissait une explication logique. Parce qu'il voulait se venger en la dominant totalement l'était tout aussi. Parce qu'elle avait cet air de prude qu'il avait envie de ravager. Cette obsession finissait par hanter ses nuits au point que, le soir où il céda, attrapant sa verge pour se mener à l'orgasme, imaginant la sang-de-bourbe humiliée sous ses assauts répétés, ouverte et offerte, il se jura de concrétiser ce qui ne pouvait devenir un fantasme, ni ne devait rester une impossibilité.

Il lui fallut une semaine de recherches et d'essais. Au moindre moment de libre, Draco se rendait dans la salle sur demande, qui se remplissait de grimoires et d'animaux en cage sur lesquels tester sa formule. Chaque jour qui passait voyait les murs se couvrir de plus en plus d'images érotiques dont Hermione était le sujet gémissant sous ses propres caresses, reflet pervers de ses pensées les plus intimes. Il en bandait constamment, n'ayant ici pas à se cacher, ce qui semblait lui donner plus de force et de résolution. Quand les résultats lui parurent refléter ses buts, il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, l'anticipation lui dévorant les entrailles d'un brasier flamboyant. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver le bon moment. La salle sur demande venait avec une carte sur laquelle il pouvait voir tous les habitants de Poudlard vaquer, et Draco guettait avec avidité que les traces de pas de cette sale sang-de-bourbe la conduise seule dans un endroit isolé. Et la chance frappa avant le repas du soir.

Hermione était resté étudier dans la bibliothèque, préférant sûrement sauter un repas pour réviser la théorie des cours de transplanage avant la première leçon. La plupart des élèves étaient rassemblés dans le grand Hall, quand il vit l'objet de sa revanche bouger, peut-être congédié comme un vulgaire rat de bibliothèque, partant se réfugier dans le salon de sa maison. Draco n'avait plus qu'à l'intercepter.

Le haut couloir résonnait du crépitement des torches et des pas pressés d'une sorcière qui ne voyait pas le temps passer. La pénombre persistait entre les pierres qui gardaient la fraîcheur de janvier, et Hermione frissonna en serrant ses livres contre elle. La faim essayait de se frayer un chemin dans son ventre, mais elle n'avait pas envie de descendre dans la foule. Le grand salon de Gryffondor lui suffirait pour grignoter. Ainsi perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas les mouvements subreptices d'une baguette à l'angle du couloir et n'entendit que trop tard un murmure incantatoire aussi incompréhensible qu'inconnu. Le sort écarlate la frappa de plein fouet au sternum.

Hermione sentit le coup, ce fut comme de la lave en fusion s'écoulant en elle. La faim dans son ventre gronda et rua, se transforma, grossit tout en descendant. La sensation dévorante semblait réclamer autre chose que de la nourriture, et cela montait, montait. Elle eut l'impression que son bassin explosa. Elle ne sentit plus ses jambes la soutenir et elle s'effondra à genoux, renversée par une vague de chaleur et de bien-être. Elle en trembla d'extase, le souffle court, les yeux écarquillés, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Un orgasme !? Sorti de nulle part ?? Le temps qu'elle réalise qu'un sort devait l'avoir atteint, le simple fait de se redresser frotta son clitoris contre sa culotte, lui envoyant des décharges électriques dans tout le corps.

Draco regarda sa victime panteler au sol, immobilisée et sans défense, dans l'incapacité de se mouvoir par elle-même lors des premières secondes. Tout fonctionnait à merveille. Il rangea sa baguette magique et se dirigea vers elle. Au début, elle ne vit que ses chaussures, même quand il s'accroupit. Sa tête lui tournait et sa vision était trouble, à cause de ses yeux humides hors de sa volonté. Elle avait du mal à discerner autre chose que les contours, et la sensation de chatouillement excitant qui rampait sous sa peau

« Est-ce que ça va ? » lui demanda-t-il, fictivement poli.

« … Qui es… ? Je ne sais pas ce qui… » balbutia-t-elle, tentant de se relever.

D'une fausse compassion, il posa une main sur son épaule pour l'aider. Ce simple contact activa le second effet du sort, et Hermione se cambra sous la soudaine éruption de joie qui envahit son corps, la pointe de ses seins la démangeant de plaisir, les parois de son vagin se contractant de spasmes, ses sous-vêtements à présent trempés. Son cerveau fut submergé de plaisir, la jouissance tellement plus forte que tout ce qu'elle avait pu connaître. Lutter était vain.

« Je me sens mal… » exprimèrent les derniers vestiges de sa conscience rationnelle, ravagée par l'ébullition de son corps et ses sens primaires.

« Je peux t'aider si tu le désires, Granger… » lui susurra Malefoy.

Cette voix semblait familière, mais elle n'arrivait pas à remettre ce ton masculin sur un visage ou une idée. Mais il se voulait rassurant. Elle le laissa faire.

« Aide-moi, s'il te plaît, je t'en supplie… »

Draco la saisit sous les bras pour la redresser d'un bond, elle trébucha contre lui, s'appuyant de tout son poids contre son torse, le collant contre le mur. Comprimer ainsi sa poitrine d'adolescente suffit à lui provoquer un autre orgasme, et elle s'accrocha à sa nuque. Malefoy ne pouvait réprimer son sourire malsain, d'autant que sa complète érection de la voir ainsi suspendue à lui, à sa merci, enfin à sa place. Et il allait en profiter.

« Je sais ce qui te ferait de bien… » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, et il lui attrapa les fesses à deux mains.

Hermione jappa de surprise, ses muscles raidis maintenant palpés et malaxés à deux doigts de la faire basculer du bord du gouffre de plaisir qu'elle frôlait dangereusement. Mais Draco était là pour la pousser jusqu'au bout, la serrant contre lui à sentir son souffle haletant dans sa nuque. L'odeur musquée de l'homme combinée à son massage finit par annihiler ce qui restait de bon sens en elle. Elle sentait son sexe dur presser contre son bas-ventre, et n'eut plus qu'une seule fixation. Se tenant d'un bras à son cou, elle fouilla fébrilement dans ses robes pour se dégager un passage, effleurant ses cuisses trempées, puis attrapa sans ménagement la perche qui lui était tendue, la dégageant de son carquois de tissu et, sans réfléchir à deux fois, s'enfonça dessus d'un grand coup de hanches.

La seule pénétration du membre raide suffit à lui faire pousser un râle de jouissance dont les murs firent écho. Sa vulve pulsait d'extase, elle était maintenant sourde à tout le reste, s'engageant dans un va-et-vient automatique. Draco sentit la chair moite l'entourer, un chaud fourreau de joie mouvant, capable de le traire de l'intérieur. Et qu'elle était serrée ! Cette sang-de-bourbe étreignait sa queue bien mieux que la plus vicieuse des pur-sang Serpentard. Peut-être un effet secondaire du sort. Ses gémissements s'accentuaient, à chaque fois qu'elle tapait ses cuisses contre les siennes, Hermione perdait toute raison et Draco gagnait de l'emprise sur elle. Complètement déchaînée, la jouissance de son ventre en feu fit qu'elle abandonna complètement. Elle aurait pu continuer des heures ainsi. En fait, elle venait à souhaiter que cela ne cesse jamais.

Malefoy vit son moment venir à l'éclat terne dans ses yeux, sa conscience faible. Il la saisit par sa tignasse bouclée et tira sa nuque en arrière. Il se mit à la pilonner, lui arrachant des cris aigus de joie.

« On dirait que t'aimes bien ça en fait, Granger… » lui grogna-t-il.

« Oui ! Oui ! » couina-t-elle, euphorique.

« Toi qui a toujours l'air si propre, en fin de compte, t'es qu'une traînée comme les autres… »

Hermione ânonnait de plaisir sous ses coups de boutoirs, coite de coït.

« Dis-le, » lui ordonna-t-il en lui tirant les cheveux en arrière, écrasant ses tétons contre lui en enfonçant son coude dans ses côtes. « Dis-moi à quel point t'es une salope… »

« Han ! Je ne suis qu'une salope ! Plus fort ! Han oui ! »

« Tu es _ma_ salope ! » cria-t-il en sentant sa semence arriver.

Mais il ne pouvait pas se mêler avec une vile fille de moldus, ce serait le déshonneur. Il la repoussa d'un grand coup avant d'éjaculer, laissant tomber le cul par terre et recevoir sa blanche décharge de sperme sur son visage.

« Non ! » se plaignit-elle, coupée dans son élan. « Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? J'en veux encore ! »

Elle revint à genoux devant lui, tendant la langue pour recueillir les dernières gouttes, léchant le dessous de sa verge, électrisant l'exacerbé gland qui dégonflait. Des traînées rouges parsemaient ci et là la base de son pénis. Elle était vraiment vierge, tout compte fait. Ça ne faisait que rajouter à l'humiliation. Une main entre les cuisses, Hermione tentait de ne pas perdre le fil du plaisir, n'ayant même pas remarqué la douleur. Elle voulut se relever, mais Draco l'en empêcha d'une main sur l'épaule.

« Tu ne mérites pas encore ce privilège, esclave. » lui dit-il en attrapant une mèche de ses cheveux et s'essuyant avec.

« Quand, Maître ? » quémanda-t-elle les yeux brillant d'espoir. « J'en veux plus. »

« Va te laver, sang-de-bourbe, tu es répugnante. Et si tu glisses un mot de ça à qui que ce soit… tu n'auras plus _rien_… »

La menace spécifique était bien trop fort pour son cerveau ensorcelé, et elle hocha avidement la tête, apeurée, soumise. Draco rajusta ses robes et s'en alla sans un regard vers le foutoir qu'il laissait derrière lui. Oui, c'était un grand succès, et il était satisfait. Mais plus encore, il avait maintenant un nouveau jouet à torturer. Quand il en aurait fini, il en ferait cadeau au Seigneur des Ténèbres, ainsi que le sort. Oui, tout s'accordait parfaitement.


	2. Chapter 2

*

**

Hermione resta quelques instants agenouillée à mariner dans ses fluides, figée par la déception du rapport inachevé. Quelque chose flottait dans son esprit, la vague impression que ce qui venait de se passer n'était pas normal. Mais ce n'était pas étonnant. Son Maître venait de la laisser en plan, et elle était perdue. Elle était à peine calmée, son envie d'orgasme s'était transformée en besoin à peine rassasié, ayant reculé à la frontière de son inconscient, prêt à rebondir sur le devant de la scène. Que faire ? Elle avait reçu des ordres, et il lui fallait obéir. Cela plairait au Maître. Elle n'aimait pas être sale à ses yeux. Une clameur monta derrière elle, celle d'élèves approchant. Hermione se redressa d'un coup de reins, titubant sur ses jambes en coton et, rajustant à peine ses robes, s'enfuit en abandonnant son livre au sol.

Elle courut discrètement jusqu'à la salle de bain des préfets et s'y enferma. Personne ne devait savoir. Alors elle se déshabilla complètement, se débarrassant de ses robes souillées, et contempla un instant son corps nu maculé de cyprine. Parmi le marbre blanc, le miroir renvoyait d'elle l'image d'une jeune fille bien formée, aux seins hauts et fermes, des hanches rondes et des cuisses pleines. Alors pourquoi avait-elle été rejetée ? Elle trouvait même que le sperme gluant sur son visage et dans ses cheveux lui rendait un air éclairé, épanoui. Elle n'avait pas envie d'enlever ces gemmes nacrées, elle aurait même souhaité arborer fièrement ces décorations. Le Maître avait bon goût. Ce fut à regret qu'elle se plongea dans le chaud bassin fumant.

Le contact de l'eau saisit sa peau hypersensible. Elle eut l'impression de s'ébouillanter le sexe l'espace d'une seconde, avant de plonger sa main pour se soulager, à la rencontre d'une bille si dure et si stimulante qu'elle en jouit férocement. Elle culbuta en avant et se laissa flotter dans la douce enveloppe de plaisir. C'était si bon ! Mais cela ne valait pas le Maître, oh non. Ce n'était pas aussi solide, aussi vigoureux… Hermione se redressa pour reprendre son souffle. Toute humide, elle n'avait plus qu'à se débarbouiller. Le contact du savon onctueux et parfumé, devoir se frotter elle-même, la rendit extatique tandis que ses soupirs s'élevaient dans la pièce. Pincer ses tétons, masser ses seins à pleines mains, aller et venir entre ses cuisses, tripotant ses lèvres, et ses orgasmes s'enchaînaient comme un collier de perles sans pour autant lui suffire. Son cœur battait sous les afflux d'adrénaline, il lui était impossible de se calmer. Elle attrapa sa baguette sur le rebord, ce bois dur, cette vigne, ce résidu de verge, et au lieu d'essayer un sort d'apaisement, elle fit un détour et se l'enfila directement dans le vagin. Mais rien n'y fit, trop mince pour arriver à quoi que ce soit. Et elle ne se sentait pas assez concentrée pour tenter une transmutation. Il lui fallait quelque chose de plus imposant pour se satisfaire, en attendant le Maître.

Elle émergea du bassin, nettoya et sécha ses robes d'un coup de baguette avant de les enfiler, et se sortir sur la pointe des pieds. La nuit était franchement tombée, pas un son ne transpirait à l'étage, les tableaux étaient endormis et la lune brillait à travers les vitraux. Hermione entra à pas feutrés dans la salle commune, tentant de ne pas se faire remarquer, mais c'était inutile. Il n'y avait personne. Tout le monde était déjà en train de dormir ? Mais qu'elle heure était-il !? Elle avait perdu la notion du temps dans la salle de bain, mais en un sens, c'était tant mieux. Elle pouvait chercher la salle un objet approprié… des boites de bonbons étaient vides sur les tables, des plaids attendaient paresseusement sur les fauteuils, elle tira les rideaux avant de passer en revue les bouteilles et les fioles. Trop fragile. Le tisonnier, trop dangereux. Un bon moulin à poivre aurait fait l'affaire, si seulement un tel outil était utilisé ici à Poudlard. Les balais étaient consignés dans les vestiaires du terrain de Quidditch, et l'espace d'un instant, elle eut l'impression que même le pied de la table et son diamètre raisonnable lui faisait de l'œil. Elle n'allait tout de même pas tenter de s'enfiler le montant de son lit pour…

Hé, en voilà une idée ! Le dortoir des garçons. À la simple évocation d'un phallus, Hermione grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre. La chambre était sombre, et les respirations lourdes, à l'exception d'une chandelle encore allumée, sur la table de chevet d'un Harry Potter endormi sur ses devoirs. Son regard attiré par la lumière se posa ainsi sur son lit, et Hermione jeta son dévolu sur lui. Lui ou un autre, ça n'avait été qu'une question de hasard. Il avait l'air paisible vautré comme un rien sur son dos, à sa portée, à peine recouvert, laissant apercevoir les contours de son sexe encore mou – pour l'instant – sous les couvertures. De quelques mouvements bien placés de baguette, elle assura sa nuit.

Des fourmillements, des chatouillis, un certain plaisir, cela remonta en lui sans raison, et l'espace d'un instant, Harry eut peur que Voldemort n'essaye à nouveau de s'immiscer dans son esprit. Il se réveilla en sursaut à la lueur de sa bougie, tandis qu'une masse s'agitait près de lui. Il aurait voulu bouger, mais s'en sentait incapable. À moitié endormi, une once de panique tenta de déferler sur lui. Et cette sensation de frottement agréable sur son entrejambe persistait, ce n'était pas normal. Ses lunettes posées de travers sur son nez, le temps qu'il essaye de se calmer en ajustant sa vision, la tête bouclée d'Hermione devint nette auprès de lui.

« J'ai eu peur que tu ne te réveille pas, » lui susurra-t-elle. « Ça aurait été dommage que j'en profite toute seule… »

« Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que… ? »

Harry put à peine redresser la tête pour voir son sexe droit et raidit hors de son pyjama. Hermione le masturbait vigoureusement.

« Hermione ! » cria-t-il en allant pour se relever, mais il se trouva immobile. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais !? »

« Maître n'est pas là, » se renfrogna-t-elle d'une moue boudeuse. « Et j'ai toujours envie. Alors je pense que tu feras l'affaire… »

Les yeux exorbités, Harry chercha à se débattre mais ne parvint pas à bouger autre chose que le cou. Il était paralysé.

« Arrête ! Hermione, qu'est-ce qui te prend !? Lâche-moi ! Hé !! »

Il se tortilla sans succès. Sa baguette était à son chevet, hors d'atteinte, il ne pouvait pas se défendre.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu t'en ailles, » continua-t-elle sans l'écouter, « alors j'ai placé quelques sorts pour être tranquille. Une bulle de silence autour de nous, et des liens pour toi. Laisse-toi donc faire… »

Elle descendit ses lèvres pulpeuses vers lui pour embrasser gentiment son gland turgescent. Deux trois petits coups de langue, goûtant sa nouvelle sucette. Elle en avala sa salive en se pourléchant.

« Hmmm, c'est assez fort, mais pas aussi bon que le Maître… » souffla-t-elle.

Harry était dans la folie la plus totale. Non, elle n'était pas en train de … Jamais il n'avait…

« Hermione ! Mais de qui parles-tu enfin !? Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal ! Reprends-toi ! »

« Oh oui, prend-moi, tu as raison, » murmura-t-elle en se penchant vers son torse.

Ses robes ouvertes et relevées, elle grimpa sur le lit, enjamba son bassin pour s'installer au-dessus de lui et engouffra sa tête de binoclard effrayé entre ses seins. Hermione gémit en le sentant respirer bruyamment dans son giron, enflammant ses nerfs et la faisant abondamment couler entre ses cuisses. Entièrement lubrifiée, elle guida aisément en elle le membre non sollicité mais droit comme un piquet. Elle s'assit violemment dessus jusqu'à la garde, s'extirpant un râle de plaisir. Et Harry d'halluciner en haletant, impuissant (bien que ce ne soit pas l'avis d'Hermione.) Il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il lui prenait. Hermione, sa meilleure amie, hors d'elle-même, et elle… elle le violait ! Où bien ce n'était pas elle, ou alors c'était un piège, mais comment ? Avec tous les cours d'occlumancie qu'il prenait avec Dumbledore, ça ne pouvait pas être un rêve ou une intrusion mentale. Il fit de son mieux pour clore toutes les portes, mais son corps refusait d'obéir, et les ahans d'Hermione qui s'empalait sur sa queue de plus en plus vivement lui interdisaient toute concentration. Ce n'était pas en train de se passer ! Pas avec elle, alors que déjà, ses pensées se tournaient de plus en plus vers Ginny, pourtant la sœur de son meilleur ami, qui sortait avec ce débile de Dean. Son pénis gonfla et gronda, bouillonnant dans ce gant de chair qui le comprimait de tous côtés, comme il assistait au mouvement incessant de ces lèvres l'enserrant, de ces mamelons gigotant sous son nez, qui auraient pu être ceux de Ginny.

Harry gémit, trahit par son imagination. Il sentit tout son corps se contracter, la pression familière monter en lui, inarrêtable, puis exploser avec plus de puissance que jamais. Hermione ressentit le muscle aimé s'agiter en elle, titillant les parois moites de son vagin alors qu'elle s'embrochait à grande joie sur sa verge en jouissant. Elle accueillit bien heureuse sa semence, sa seconde bouche aspirant goulûment ce repas de son insatiable faim infinie.

Les regrets assaillirent Harry, mais il fut dans l'impossibilité de faire autre chose que retomber en arrière. Hermione, cependant, ne montrait aucun signe de cessation d'activité sur son visage radiant d'extase. Elle frottait son pelvis contre le sien afin de garder en elle cette queue qui ne mettrait pas longtemps à redevenir flasque. Mais elle y était presque, encore quelques coups et… elle empoigna un de ses seins et en malaxa son brûlant téton, en même temps qu'elle alla tripoter son bouton de rose, cumulant les plaisirs. La volupté du septième ciel débarqua en fanfare, une éruption orgasmique de contractions et de cris à en perdre la tête.

Assez pour que cela brise sa concentration, et Harry retrouve l'usage de ses membres. Il se jeta sur sa baguette, n'ayant plus aucun choix. Il la brandit sous le nez retroussé d'Hermione, à la limite ignorante de ce qu'il faisait, prête à sucer cet objet phallique qu'il lui agitait là, et lança « _Stupefix !_ »

Elle vacilla sous l'impact, avant de s'effondrer sur le côté, inconsciente. Suant et soupirant, Harry constata les dégâts. Tout c'était vraiment passé, il ne pouvait le nier, et elle… Elle n'était pas l'Hermione qu'il connaissait. Envoûtée ? Un philtre d'amour ? Non, elle avait toujours été amicale, mais pas à ce point…

Dans tous les cas, il ne pouvait la laisser là sur son lit à moitié nue. Maladroitement paniqué, de peur qu'on les découvre, il rajusta ses habits, effleurant son corps. Même après ce qu'ils venaient de faire, c'était si gênant, trop intime. Il remonta son pyjama et la souleva dans ses bras. Il descendit dans la salle commune et l'installa dans un fauteuil. Elle paraîtrait avoir dormi ici. Il lui posa une couverture sur les jambes, ne pouvant voir qu'elle laissait déjà une marque humide sur les coussins. Il fallut encore plus d'une heure à Harry pour céder au sommeil, bouleversé et inquiet.


	3. Chapter 3

*

**

Hermione reprit conscience à l'aube. Son dernier souvenir était un délicieux orgasme, juste avant de… quoi ? C'était le noir complet. Avec qui, et comment ? Tout n'était qu'un flou sensoriel dans une brume de désirs insatisfaits. Son corps était en feu, elle avait l'impression de perdre tout repère. Quand des bruits et des chuchotements s'élevèrent, elle comprit que la maison de Gryffondor s'éveillait. Plus qu'une seule chose comptait : être auprès du Maître, son corps, sa queue, ses caresses… qui lui procureraient protection et apaisement. La seule appréhension déclencha des flots de sécrétions entre ses jambes qu'elle eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas lutiner. Elle se leva et sortit, bien décidée à rejoindre le donjon des Serpentard.

Elle passa par des couloirs éloignés, faisant le grand tour pour éviter le plus de monde possible, ne pouvant s'empêcher de laisser inconsciemment glisser sa main sur son buste et à travers son nombril vers son sexe dès qu'elle était hors de vue, cherchant un soulagement temporaire. Quand elle eut atteint les sous-sols sombres et humides, désertés de vie, elle trouva la porte de la salle commune en tambourina sur le portrait animé, qui lui refusa l'entrée. Elle espérait cependant que Maître vienne lui ouvrir, mais après cinq minutes, rien n'y fit. Ils étaient tous en train de manger. Oui, effectivement ! Maître devait être là-bas ! Tournant les talons, la tête lui vrillant de même, elle courut vers le grand Hall.

Assis à la table de Gryffondor, Harry pondérait toujours sa mésaventure de la nuit. Les draps détrempés restaient une preuve au moins aussi suffisante que son pénis encore moite et sentant de la fornication, mais il ne parvenait pas à se laisser convaincre. Ron à ses côtés engloutissait ses gaufres.

« Dis » commença-t-il, hésitant « Tu ne trouves pas Hermione étrange ces derniers temps ? »

« Hermione ? » répliqua le rouquin en s'essuyant la bouche. « Comment veux-tu que je le saches, elle ne m'adresse plus la parole depuis des semaines. Je crois qu'elle m'en veut à cause de Lavande. Pourquoi ? Tu sais quelque chose ? »

Évidemment qu'il savait quelque chose, mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire ! Et d'ailleurs, personne ne le croirait. Lui-même…

« Je ne sais pas… Elle n'a pas l'air dans son assiette… » tenta-t-il.

« Ma foi, elle m'a l'air d'aller très bien, regarde. »

Ron pointait du pouce l'entrée du Hall. Entre les lourdes portes de bois avançait Hermione de pas fermes, ses cheveux auburn emmêlés, ses robes mal agencées, ouvertes sur son cou en un semblant de décolleté. Elle avançait vers la table des Serpentard et y fut fortement remarquée. Draco la vit mal à l'aise, victime aux grands yeux perdu, et en retira une grande satisfaction, quand bien même la voir si audacieuse était une surprise. Crabe lui fila un coup de coude en rigolant.

« Hé ben, si c'est pas la miss d'honneur des Gryffondor qu'est toute fripée. Z'êtes tombé du lit, votre précieuseté ? »

Des rires gras s'élevèrent, et Draco de participer, avant de prendre la situation en main.

« C'est bien vrai ça, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Granger ? »

« Je… j'en veux encore… » fut tout ce qu'elle arriva à bredouiller.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle bave, la sang-de-bourbe ? » relança Goyle, la bouche pleine de brioche.

« Quoi donc Granger ? » fronça Draco. « Tu en veux plus ? T'es devenu folle ? »

On se moquait d'elle, elle se sentait affreusement mal, Maître n'avait pas l'air de comprendre son besoin.

« Oui… s'il vous plait… »

« Hors de ma vue, catin. Et tout de suite. » ferma Draco.

On siffla et on hua l'ennemie bouche bée, on acclama comment son leader venait de rabaisser cette sale miss je-sais-tout éberluée. Les yeux embués de larmes, Hermione se détourna et s'enfuit à toutes jambes, humiliée. Oh, quel pied était-ce là ! Draco remerciait la table de dissimuler son érection alors qu'il recevait congratulations et tapes dans le dos. Elle était vraiment sous ses ordres et en pleine overdose de désir pour lui. Il irait bientôt s'occuper d'elle avec ce rigide braquemart qu'elle venait de lui refiler.

« Tu vois, » reprit Ron qui la voyait dévaler le couloir et sortir en trombes « Comme d'habitude. »

Harry, pas plus avancé, continua de boire son bol dans un trouble total.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi !? Pourquoi Maître la détestait ainsi ! Elle erra dans les couloirs les larmes aux yeux, le mal au cœur et la tête bourdonnante. Elle trébucha dans une salle de classe de potion vide et s'écroula dans un coin, seule avec ses sanglots. Était-ce parce que Maître était en public ? Oh, il lui avait pourtant dit, pourquoi avait-elle désobéi !? Elle allait le perdre et c'était de sa faute, oui, mauvaise et vilaine. Toutes ces envies, son corps tremblotant était coupable… Elle sentait ses tétons durcir, responsables, quémandeurs, attendant… Elle le saisit violemment, les pinça et les tourna pour les punir, et se soutira un cri. Plus elle secouait ses glandes mammaires et plus elle se cambrait, ondulant du bassin sous les chocs de douleurs et de plaisir. Son vagin réclamait son attention en ruisselant, elle plongea sans attendre deux de ses doigts aussi profonds qu'elle le put entre ses lèvres. Elle chercha et fouilla, grattant et tapant, serrant et tirant, minable ersatz de femme, infoutue d'accomplir une simple consigne.

Quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit, elle sursauta, sans pour autant arriver à s'arrêter de pleurer ou de se toucher. La forme referma derrière lui et s'avança, la dominant de toute sa hauteur.

« T'es vraiment qu'une chienne, Granger. » lui cracha Draco avec un mauvais sourire en coin.

La voix du Maître ! Enfin !

« Ah, Maître, vous m'avez retrouvé ! » s'épandit-elle encore plus de pleurs, arrivant à peine à lui sourire sa joie.

« Je saurais toujours où te trouver, il y a un traceur sur toi. Je n'allais pas te laisser dans la nature sans surveillance. »

« Ah, Maître ! Je suis si désolée ! Pardonnez-moi ! » Elle rampait vers lui, s'agrippait à ses jambes, se hissant sur ses genoux vers son entrejambe pour buter du crâne contre son pénis déjà dur comme du bois. « Oh, punissez-moi, j'ai été mauvaise, je n'ai pas écouté, j'ai fait n'importe quoi… »

« Oh, te punir ? » releva-t-il en appréciant l'idée. « Ah ça oui, je vais te punir comme il faut… »

Avant même qu'elle ne réagisse, il la saisit d'une main par le cou, étranglant sa réponse dans un gargouillis d'air et de salive. De son autre main, il extirpa sa bite de son caleçon, bondissant comme un ressort de chair tendu au maximum, le bout luisant de lubrifiant. Draco gifla ses joues gonflées sous ses yeux rougis autour de sa bouche ouverte pantelante avant de l'enfourner d'un grand coup au fond de sa gorge. Il la sentit étouffer, tousser et cracher, des sursauts musculaires dans sa mâchoire comprimant sa queue en l'imbibant de salive. Il se retira comme elle manquait de rendre, l'agrippa par les cheveux, et replongea aussi sec. Draco ramona la bouche d'Hermione qui pouffait et couinait sous son invasion. Le fort sexe de son Maître était en elle ! Elle pouvait le goûter à loisir, de sa longueur et de son envergure, léchant ses veines et le laissant se servir d'elle, qui en jouissait déjà, toute secouée qu'elle était.

Hermione le sentit se crisper, et il la relâcha. Pas trop longtemps. Il reprit sa gorge dans ses griffes et tira vers le haut, la forçant à se relever. Elle était totalement à sa merci, enivrée, appréciant son regard féroce. Il la poussa et la renversa sur la table la plus proche, bousculant les instruments en place. Il l'étala sur le dos lui retira brusquement ses vêtements, qu'ils craquent, il n'en avait rien à faire. Il l'installa les fesses bien au bord, appuyant sur son ventre avant d'écarter un peu plus ses jambes qu'elle avait automatiquement ouvertes. Pour la première fois, Draco eut une parfaite vision de sa chatte humide, frétillante toute seule, déjà abusée par ses doigts, la toison de son pubis naturelle. Vraiment pas mal pour une impure.

Ni une ni deux, il la prit par les hanches et l'enfonça sans ménagements. Elle courba l'échine sous la violence du choc, recevant l'érection tant désirée, et elle jouit immédiatement en hurlant, tapant des mains sur la table. L'extra sensibilité du sort était une merveille, et son effet d'accoutumance une bonne trouvaille. Elle lui broyait la trique de l'intérieur à chaque fois qu'il s'enfouissait en elle, lui tirant d'irrésistibles picotements le long de la colonne vertébrale. Ses coups de reins l'entraînait dans une course folle à l'entendre râler, pantoise et ivre, au point de faire trembler leur pourtant massif support. Hermione tendit les bras pour monter jusqu'à lui, mais il la repoussa en arrière en la replaquant d'où elle venait. C'était lui qui dirigeait. Il fallait la punir, ses seins s'agitaient en tous sens comme elle remuait d'extase, et il les lui baffa. Des claques rouges s'abattirent sur elle, attirant le sang, la douleur et le plaisir. Elle cria d'abord de surprise et de souffrance, puis elle en rit, poussant des couinements coquins entre chaque gifle. Elle aimait ça !

Draco sentit Hermione replier ses jambes autour de lui et appuyer, le guidant encore plus loin contre elle. Sa transformation en salope était achevée, un succès complet. Cette petite pute en chaleur était sienne maintenant. À son bon vouloir, de tout faire, même mal. Il lui serra la gorge, la privant d'air. Il la vit articuler dans le vide, cherchant de l'air, et son air de détresse passager le fit jouir tel un canon, chaque salve lui sciant les jambes. Il se laissa retomber sur elle, frétillante de le sentir encore en lui le temps qu'il débande.

Maître était enfin repu, alors elle aussi.


	4. Chapter 4

*

**

Draco se dégagea d'Hermione, surpris de s'être laisser emporté à se coller contre elle. L'envie de coller une baffe à cette sale sang-de-bourbe le prit, mais il ne le fit pas. Parce qu'elle ne comprendrait pas, parce qu'elle aimerait ça. Lui aimait la voir mal à l'aise, dans le pétrin, comme au petit-déjeuner. Vulnérable, nue devant tout le monde. Oui, c'était ça. Il rajusta ses vêtements tandis qu'Hermione se prélassait heureuse sur la table, effleurant lentement sa peau suante à la chair de poule du bout des doigts.

« Suis-moi, Granger » dit-il en préparant sa baguette.

« Oui Maître ! » répondit-elle en se redressant aussi sec, descendant de la table pour ramasser ses affaires.

« Laisse ça et viens » refusa-t-il d'un ton inflexible.

« V… Vous voulez dire sans… Mais dehors… ! »

Cet ordre contredisait les plus bas instincts qui lui avait été inculqués. La pudeur en public, le secret. Cela créait même un conflit à l'intérieur des volontés du Maître. Mais c'était un bon moyen de voir si le sort imposait l'obéissance tout en conservant la peur du sujet. Draco agita sa baguette devant elle, trois formes et un murmure, comme il essayait déjà d'énoncer ses sorts en silence.

« Tu ne veux pas discuter ce que j'ordonne, esclave ! »

Il saisit la pauvrette nue effarée par un bras, ouvrit la porte, et la projeta dans le couloir. Hermione, qui n'avait pu que récupérer sa propre baguette, tituba sur ses pieds en essayant de se couvrir de ses bras, ayant peur de rencontrer quelqu'un. Elle s'accroupit et s'appuya le dos au mur, comme Draco sortait en refermant la porte. Au fond du couloir menant à la cour, deux élèves marchaient, l'avaient assurément aperçu, mais n'eurent aucun signe à son encontre. Malefoy s'empara à nouveau d'elle pour la relever sans ménagement. Hermione ne savait plus où se mettre.

« Ils vont nous voir, Maître ! » s'affola-t-elle en trépignant, ne sachant plus où se mettre. « Ils vont _me_ voir ! »

D'un ricanement, Draco conjura un miroir de poche et lui présenta. Ce qu'elle vit dans la réflexion n'était plus elle. C'était une brune, ce n'était plus ses traits de visages, et elle était habillée.

« Tout le monde te voit comme une Serpentard maintenant. Mais tu es toujours nue. Ça ne durera pas longtemps, alors autant en profiter, non ? »

Elle en déglutit avec peine et il la poussa devant lui, lui intimant l'ordre de marcher avec un sourire en coin. Le sol de pierre était froid, elle ne savait pas comment se tenir, avoir une pleine confiance envers le sort, contractée et gênée. Un vent glacial s'engouffrait de l'extérieur, cinglant son corps nu, fouettant ses seins et sifflant entre ses cuisses, la pénétrant au plus profond de ses chairs. Draco la conduisait devant lui droit vers la cour, et la neige.

Quand la plante de ses pieds entra en contact avec les flocons, le froid la brûla. Forcée, elle avança, s'enfonçant jusqu'aux chevilles, ayant l'impression de s'insensibiliser les extrémités. Là, tout autour d'elle, des élèves vaquaient, passant sans la voir, ignorant de sa nudité dissimulée, alors qu'elle se tenait là debout, tremblante, offerte à tous. Draco souriait derrière elle, appréciant sa disgrâce, son dos plat, la courbe de ses hanches…

Il lui assena une claque sur les fesses, marquant immédiatement l'empreinte rouge de sa main sur son petit cul rebondi. Hermione en sursauta, avant de ressentir la cuisante douleur se propager en onde de choc jusqu'à ses entrailles encore chaudes et pleines, et la pointe de plaisir arriva. Elle tourna la tête vers lui d'un air suppliant, les yeux embués, et il eut un sourire machiavélique.

« Reste là, Granger. Ne bouge surtout pas. » lui chuchota-t-il.

Elle afficha de gros yeux mais n'osa articuler le moindre son. Elle le vit s'éloigner, et elle se retrouva seule, sans protection ni assurance, nue devant tout le monde, désemparée et vaguement excitée. Elle eut beau scruter autour d'elle, personne ne semblait la reconnaître, ou s'intéresser à ce qu'elle faisait là. De plus en plus mal à l'aise, elle se retenait de pleurer. Pourquoi le Maître la mettait dans des situations pareilles ? Elle ferait tout pour lui, mais elle aimerait tant comprendre…

Un souffle chaud traversa sa colonne vertébrale, mais aucun ne s'était approché. Encore un autre, entre ses cuisses, caressant ses lèvres. Elle en retint une exclamation. Cela courut dans son dos, avant de redescendre sur sa poitrine, et de la piquer. Aussi affolée qu'émoustillée, elle pivota et fouilla, avant d'apercevoir Maître dans l'ombre d'un porche. Il faisait de subreptices mouvements de baguette. Et à nouveau, des doigts imaginaires grattèrent sa peau avant de s'enfoncer dans son vagin. Mais si elle se mettait à jouir… en public… Ce serait une catastrophe ! Elle sentait les effluves invisibles s'immiscer en elle, de tous côtés, frisant, frôlant, démangeant, mordant, farfouillant ses membres et ses organes ; et la pression montait, montait… L'orgasme arrivait de gros pas lourds tambourinant comme elle avait l'impression de se faire marteler de l'intérieur, l'utérus vibrant, et serrer les poings n'y fit rien. La jouissance déferla en elle à lui couper le souffle, crispant ses orteils, la faisant tomber au sol. Le matelas de neige glacé la transissant décupla ses sensations, et ses spasmes devinrent incontrôlables, frétillant là dans la cour comme un poisson suffoquant hors de l'eau, ses rugissements euphoriques alertant la foule autour d'elle.

Hermione entendit à peine les murmures à son encontre, elle était assourdie par ses propres battements de cœur. Pour eux, elle semblait avoir un malaise. Elle se sentit soulevée, transportée. Et Maître était hors de vue. Il l'avait abandonné. Mais si c'était sa volonté, elle n'avait qu'à l'accepter.

Quand elle reprit enfin conscience, le haut plafond de l'infirmerie l'accueillit. Ça avait été le premier réflexe de tout le monde. Elle avait été déposée sur un lit, et l'infirmière s'était penché sur son cas, mais n'y avait rien trouvé de particulier. Perplexe, madame Pomfresh était allée chercher dans une remise de nouvelles potions. Debout près d'elle, Hermione vit une grande fille blonde au visage dur, appartenant aux Serpentards. Pansy Parkinson, préfet de la maison. Elle lui lançait un regard mauvais maintenant qu'Hermione revenait à ses sens.

« Toi, je ne t'ai jamais vu auparavant, mais tu as intérêt à me répondre franchement » lui dit-elle. « Je n'ai rien dit pour qu'on t'amène à l'infirmerie, et maintenant, Pomfresh s'est absentée, alors réponds : qui es-tu et pourquoi usurpes-tu notre emblème ? »

Hermione sentit la panique affluer. Le déguisement du Maître ne fonctionnait-il plus ? Et pourquoi était-elle là ? Elle avait des ennuis, et ne savait pas quoi répliquer.

« Je… je… »

« Cesse de bafouiller et réponds moi, sale menteuse ! » maugréa méchamment Pansy en se penchant sur son visage afin que seule sa victime puisse entendre ses menaces.

Hermione haletait, bouleversée, aspirant l'odeur de la jeune fille sévère, l'odeur du donjon sombre, la senteur particulière des Serpentards, celle du Maître. Réagissant plus que pensant, Hermione dressa la nuque et embrassa Pansy à pleine bouche, forçant sa langue entre ses dents surprises. Elle fut violemment repoussée, retombant sur le lit sous l'air de dégoût du préfet Serpentard.

« Non mais ça va pas !? » s'exclama-t-elle en s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers du poignet.

Sauf qu'Hermione n'avait plus toute sa tête après l'orgasme public de Maître. Elle voulait du plaisir, peu importait qui ou quoi. Une sensation de picotement la parcourut, elle y prit pour de l'effervescence. Mais quand Parkinson écarquilla les yeux, abasourdie, elle sut que ce n'était pas entièrement le cas.

« Granger ! » la désigna-t-elle de colère, avant de bégayer d'embarras. « Et tu es toute nue ! »

Le sort était épuisé, elle était revenue à la normale, et cela la soulagea. Mais pas autant que ne le ferai le contact de cette Serpentard. Elle se redressa pour s'approcher plus d'elle, tendant les bras pour l'attraper, mais Pansy recula.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu es folle ! » éructa la grande blonde qui détestait au moins autant que Malefoy cette sang-de-bourbe.

Elle allait s'enfuir, appeler à l'aide, quoi que ce soit, et Hermione ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Elle saisit sa baguette en moins d'une seconde et renversa Pansy. D'un bref regard, elle avisa les portes, et les fit se verrouiller, enfermant au passage madame Pomfresh dans son placard. À présent, plus rien ne viendrait interrompre son festin de chair.

Pansy se retourna sur ses coudes, sans comprendre l'attitude de la furie nue devant elle. Elle tendit le bras pour se défendre, mais Hermione contra son sort et la désarma, envoyant voler sa baguette au loin. Parkinson voulut ramper en arrière, mais Granger n'était pas du même avis. D'un geste du poignet, les draps du lit d'hôpital s'animèrent, s'entortillèrent autour des chevilles du préfet et la soulevèrent du sol. Elle fut précipitée sur le matelas sans ménagements. Pansy se débattit, cria, mais déjà ses bras furent entourés et noués de tissus, l'exposant en croix, vulnérable et ouverte. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Hermione ne lui grimpe dessus et se penche sur son visage, terrorisant la pauvre Pansy de son regard libidineux.

« Lâche-moi Granger, ou je jure sur la tête de S… »

Le reste de sa phrase de noya dans la salive qui lui était versée dans la gorge par un bouche-à-bouche tout sauf fait pour la sauver. Elle se débattit tant qu'elle put, mais Hermione suçait impitoyablement langue et lèvres, à la recherche de la moindre parcelle de saveur, retrouvant les ombres de son Maître. Pansy voulut crier, tenta de mordre sans succès, et Hermione, taquine mais déçue de son manque de coopération, dut la bâillonner. La grande Serpentard s'agitant entre ses cuisses ne faisait que l'exciter un peu plus. Elle usa de sa baguette pour découper ses robes, révélant une lourde paire de seins piriformes, une taille fine et un pubis blondissant touffu contre lequel elle ne put s'empêcher de coller son nez. La toison la chatouillait alors que les hanches se soulevaient en vain, et Hermione put sentir dans son sexe l'odeur passée de la fornication.

C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait un autre vagin que le sien, et ainsi qui plus est, de si près, la découverte était intéressante. Ses coups de langue autour de son berlingot provoquaient des gigotements et des plaintes étouffées de sa victime, suivit d'un jappement de stupeur quand elle lui enfila son index. Malgré tous les soubresauts, Hermione sentit son doigt se faire suçoter, et c'était intéressant. Elle y glissa un deuxième, puis un troisième. Un quatrième ne voulut pas rentrer dans la chair étroite et comprimante. Lui avait-elle donné un orgasme ? Pansy pleurait à présent.

Hermione remonta sur elle, s'étalant sur son corps, appuyant ses seins sur les siens, venant lui lécher les pommettes tout en frottant son sexe contre son bassin. Elle laissait courir ses mains sur ses côtes, la griffant de sa baguette, et les draps s'animèrent sur sa volonté. Ils gonflaient et prenaient forme, montant masser leurs poitrines ou lécher leurs cons. Des dizaines de simili mains les caressaient dans tous les creux de leurs peaux, augmentant leurs plaisirs, enivrant leurs sens. Hermione n'avait de cesse de s'astiquer contre Pansy, mais il lui fallait plus. Toujours plus. Les draps durcis s'enfilèrent entre leurs jambes tels une demi-douzaine de mâles affamés. L'extase vint à nouveau, injection opportune d'une drogue qui la rendait complètement folle. Et elle ne voulait pas que cela cesse. Elle se laissa aller à tout oublier dans la volupté, appréciant toutes ses sensations exacerbées, la compagnie sanglotante, bouillonnante et transpirante qui collait sous son ventre, sans plus même compter ses orgasmes.

Elle y serait restée toute une vie, si un grand tambourinage ne venait pas de l'extraire de ses égarements orgasmiques. On essayait de défoncer la porte, on voulait s'introduire dans l'infirmerie condamnée, et ils ne mettraient pas longtemps à briser ses sorts. Hermione perçut cela comme un danger envers elle, et devait fuir. Elle abandonna Pansy Parkinson sur le lit, inconsciente et recouverte de leurs fluides, pour chercher une issue. Elle ne pu envisager que la fenêtre, donnant sur l'extérieur désert. Effarouchée par les appels à l'aide, elle sauta, amortissant sa chute d'un sort de lévitation, et s'enfuit comme une bête à poil traquée.


	5. Chapter 5

*

**

Tout allait mal. Alors qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien. Elle savait enfin ce qu'elle voulait plus que tout, mais on l'en empêchait. Il lui fallait Maître. Pour toujours. Elle savait où il était, elle le sentait dans son esprit. Hermione se précipita vers la salle sur demande. Sa silhouette nue se faufila dans les corridors, se cachant derrière les colonnes, avant d'arriver au couloir tant attendu. Elle fit apparaître la porte et l'ouvrit avec hâte. La pièce avait les couleurs chaudes des bougies malgré sa pénombre, et Draco en son centre qui se retournait vivement, stupéfait, moins par sa nudité que par sa présence. Il se tenait devant une grosse armoire, mais Hermione ne pouvait en avoir moins cure ; il était enfin là, et ses larmes de peines et de joies mêlées jaillirent. La porte claquant dans son dos, elle se jeta sur lui, enlaçant son cou, attrapant sa bouche, avide de sa seule existence. Malefoy tituba sous la charge, ne sachant pas comment gérer une telle démonstration. Il se faisait embrasser avec fougue, une chienne haletante en chaleur intenable se courbant et se lovant de tout son corps contre lui, si excitée que sa peau en était bouillante et frissonnante à la fois.

Et quand bien même c'était une sang-de-bourbe se jetant sur lui et réclamant son corps, quand bien même la haïssait-il pour ses origines et ses convictions, quand bien même n'était-ce que l'envoûtement qui parlait, cette fausse preuve d'amour inconditionnel le toucha – par pitié ou par pure luxure. Draco reposa ses mains sur elle, frétillante de désirs, appelant sa langue de la sienne, recevant ce qu'elle voulait le plus. Il tenait une de ses jambes sur ses hanches, caressant son échine, la courbe de ses fesses, étreignant la folle jeune femme en oubliant tout ce qu'il faisait précédemment. Hermione soupirait de béatitude, ravalant ses pleurs. Elle fouilla parmi ses robes et désapa malhabilement son Maître. Son torse sculpté était un régal d'appui, Son sexe était dur et remonta brusquement venant taper l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Elle n'était que pour le plaisir. Hermione s'accroupit immédiatement en levant les yeux vers Draco, le sourire fripon.

Elle reconnu instantanément sa propre odeur sur lui, la chaleur qui se dégageait du membre viril et dressé, ce bonheur déjà palpable… Elle le mit en bouche, suçant et léchant, aspirant au plus profond d'elle-même la chair adorée. La putain de Gryffondor se délectait des grognements qu'elle tirait de son Maître, le plaisir saccadé de ses muscles répondant sous ses sollicitations linguales.

« Ah, j'en veux plus Maître, si vous le permettez… » soupira-t-elle, passant lentement la main à la base de sa queue.

« … Plus, vraiment… ? » entendit Draco d'une oreille, déjà bien travaillé. « Voyons voir ça… »

On aurait dit qu'il venait de lui accorder la plus importante des faveurs à l'éclat qui brilla dans ses yeux. Hermione agita alors sa baguette devant son érection, et Malefoy vit son sexe grossir et s'allonger. L'afflux magique le titilla comme jamais alors qu'il voyait son anatomie quasiment doubler de volume. Granger eut l'air ravie en posant le bout de son nez dessus, appréciant l'arôme fort. L'engin était devenu si gros qu'elle ne pouvait qu'à peine insérer le gland de cette énorme tige rigide dans sa mâchoire. Ça serait parfait. Elle embrassa et caressa la verge avec vigueur, utilisant sa langue pour tourner autour du bout explosif et extrasensible, le flagellant de la pointe de sa langue tout en astiquant fermement l'imposant mandrin. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes de ce traitement pour que tout le corps de Draco ne se raidisse, envoyant la purée dans sa gorge, débordant de ses lèvres, épanchant tout le reste de son épais sperme sur son doux visage passionné en abondantes giclées extatiques.

« Ahh… Ah très bien… » souffla Malefoy en regardant le fatras qu'il venait de causer. « Puisque c'est comme ça… »

À son tour, d'un coup de baguette, il désigna la poitrine d'Hermione qui se pourléchait les doigts. Elle sentit sa morphologie s'alourdir, deux masses lui peser, la tirer vers le bas. Ses seins enflaient, emportant avec eux des tiraillements de jouissance, jusqu'à ce qu'ils dépassent sensiblement la taille de sa propre tête. Le simple fait de les effleurer manqua de lui déclencher un orgasme. Elle en couina d'aise, stupéfaite.

« Et on va en profiter tout de suite » jubila Draco, prenant son sexe toujours aussi roide pour le passer sur ses mamelons. La magie était vraiment quelque chose de merveilleux.

Ni une ni deux, redressée, Hermione enveloppa sa queue de ses nouvelles protubérances et lui polit le phallus avec entrain. La pression sur ses chairs ainsi que le va et vient encore tout lubrifié de sa salive lui déclencha des volées d'ivresse à travers tout le corps. Elle n'aurait pas cru qu'un tel traitement de son corps à un tel endroit pouvait lui procurer de si agréables sensations. À chaque coup de rein, le gland dépassait sous son menton et elle gardait sa langue tendue pour l'accueillir. C'était mou et doux tout en restant ferme, chaud et glissant, et Draco dégustait ce qui n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec un vagin ou une bouche. Il en jouit à nouveau, arrosant son col, noyant le creux de ses seins. Il en tomba à genoux, à niveau avec Hermione, totalement sous son charme. Elle était insatiable, et son cœur battait, mais sa trique toujours droite occultait tout le reste. Il voulait la baiser avec chose au moins autant qu'elle ne le souhaitait, et le temps ne comptait plus, ici où ils étaient à l'abri.

Mi-rampant, mi-s'embrassant, ils se traînèrent jusqu'à un amas de cousins dans la pièce prévu pour la relaxation, et peu importait leurs fluides, ils s'abandonnaient complètement dans la jouissance. Renversée et allongée sur le dos, Hermione l'appela d'un gloussement, et Draco ne se fit pas prier. Il pressa sa massive verge à l'entrée de son étroit vagin. Sous l'effort, elle en gémit, ouvrant de grands yeux gourmands. L'ouverture se trémoussait d'impatience, le poussoir ondulait sur la gauche, la droite. D'un coup sec, Draco s'engouffra de tout son long, l'acte leur arrachant à tout deux un cri irrépressible de jouissance comme Hermione se cambrait sous le choc. L'un dans l'autre, ils étaient bien. Elle était pleine, et il était couvé. Elle l'entoura de ses jambes et de ses bras, et il se reposa entièrement sur ses nichons géants. Il commença à la matraquer, chaque rentrée tapant au fond de son vagin, poussant contre son utérus. Hermione se perdait dans l'extase, se sentant enfin utile et complète pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle en geignait par à-coup, petites exclamations de plaisir brûlant, ruisselant d'orgasmes, malaxant la queue de son Maître à chaque seconde de chaque minute, tendant vers l'éternité d'un bonheur absolu à se faire ramoner. Quatre fois, cinq fois, compter était inutile, et seul l'épuisement physique de Draco mit fin à cette séance de copulation.

Il s'était égaré dans les méandres de plaisirs de cette femelle, et il aurait dû s'en vouloir, mais bon dieu, que ça faisait du bien un fois de temps en temps de se lâcher ! Il avait roulé sur le côté hors du corps encore spasmodique de la sang-de-bourbe. Ils étaient tous deux en grand besoin d'une douche, dépeignés et soufflant, mais un en sens, il trouvait que ça lui allait bien. Parce que c'était son œuvre, sans doute. Son énorme érection commençait à devenir insupportable, d'un coup de baguette, Draco annula le sort. Assis sur les cousins, il savoura la félicité post-coïtal.

« Maître a aimé… » chuchota Hermione d'un ton jovial dans son dos.

« Tu t'es bien débrouillée » répondit-il avec un fin sourire.

« J'ai aimé, Maître, vraiment… » avança-t-elle. « J'ai vu qu'il y avait pris beaucoup de plaisir… je me demande comment ça fait, pour vous… »

« Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de différence, » rit-il.

Il l'entendit panteler derrière lui. Elle devait encore se tripoter, l'intenable ! Quelque chose de chaud et de collant vint atterrir dans son dos. Il y posa la main, intrigué, pour revenir la main gluante d'une visqueuse crème blanche. C'était du sperme. Il tourna la tête, ahuri, avisant Hermione au regard trouble. Pire encore, quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle. Sur elle. Cela sortait de son vagin, à l'endroit où aurait dû être ce clitoris qu'il avait tant côtoyé quelques instants auparavant. C'était un pénis, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus gland et membre, de bonne taille et encore coulant de culpabilité, qu'elle se massait en haletant.

« Oh, Maître… Vous avez tort… C'est encore mieux comme ça… Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit… ? »

Draco bégaya, horrifié. Mais déjà, elle avait sauté sur lui, l'immobilisant au sol.

« Voulez-vous goûter, Maître ? Oui, je veux faire comme vous, Maître… »

« Noooonn ! »

Draco hurla et voulut la repousser, mais elle était bien plus lourde qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il avait laissé échapper sa baguette, et elle le tenait en s'appuyant de toutes ses forces contre lui, contre son ventre, leurs sexes se mêlaient. Il essaya de la frapper, ne put atteindre que ses gros seins lourds, mais cela ne fit que l'exciter encore plus. Hermione cherchait l'ouverture, tripotant ses bourses, avant d'atteindre son anus. Quand son index pénétra le démuni sphincter, Draco protesta encore plus vivement.

« AH ! NON, LÂCHE MOI ! ARRÊTE TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Mais Hermione était sourde, n'obéissant plus qu'au plaisir. Elle saisit son nouveau phallus et le guida vers l'accès interdit. Draco hurlait dans l'oreille d'une sourde, et elle appliqua son gland sur l'entrée de son rectum. Elle le sentit s'ouvrit à contre cœur pour recevoir un si gros fardeau, et en un clin d'œil, elle fut engloutie. Draco en eut le souffle coupé. Mais Hermione ressentit tout le reste, comment il se débattait, palpitait, la serrait de l'intérieur, et c'était encore mieux que tout. Elle commença à bouger instinctivement ses reins, se retirant, entraînant la chair avec elle, puis replongeant, activant en elle de nouveaux capteurs de voluptés. Draco avait mal, l'impression qu'un tronc d'arbre entier lui déchirait le fion, alors que son enchantement se retournait contre lui, trop puissant. Elle allait et venait, tapant et insistant pour s'enfiler dans son cul, pesant sur torse en lui tenant les poignets. Il sentit quelque chose d'étrange. Comme une érection, en plus aigue. Quand Hermione, totalement hors d'elle, lui bourrait les fesses, elle heurtait quelque chose qui excitait sa queue sans qu'il le veuille. La douleur était insupportable, tout le brûlait, il avait l'impression que tout allait lâcher et se déchirer ; et pourtant, là en lui, sa prostate éveillée lui envoyait des éclats d'orgasmes incontrôlables. Hermione en bavait incontrôlablement d'exultation, sa turgescente trique démultipliant ses sensations. Son vagin s'inondait tout seul, la cumulation devenant tout bonnement insoutenable. Elle jouit, sentant les contractions de son pénis synchrones avec celle de son vagin. Son premier orgasme masculin rempli l'arrière train de son Maître, et ce fut tant à la fois qu'elle s'effondra, inconsciente d'une overdose.

Draco se libéra fébrilement du poids mort, l'anus en feu. Son rêve avait viré au cauchemar en un instant, et ce n'était pas une hallucination. La bête de sexe qui respirait devant lui était toujours là, son reposant sur imposante poitrine et possédant un pénis flasque lui mettant la honte sur trois générations. Il ne pouvait pas continuer. Il était allé trop loin, et le sort n'était visiblement pas au point. Même s'il avait du potentiel, et nécessiterait du raffinage. Il la désenvoûta prestement, défit toutes ses modifications corporelles et la nettoya, se débarrassant de toutes les preuves. Personne ne devait savoir. Il avait encore mal aux fesses, et son humiliation privée resterait un secret envers lui et son ego. Ni représailles, ni vengeance. Il avait assez joué comme ça. Le seigneur des Ténèbres attendait.

Maintenant l'état endormi de l'impure Gryffondor, il attendit de voir le chemin se dégager avant de la transporter aux toilettes les plus proches. Il lui rendit ses habits et l'abandonna sur le siège. Elle en serait quitte pour une bonne confusion, mais rien, rien ne laisserait soupçonner ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers jours.


	6. Chapter 6

*

**

L'émail froid sous ses fesses fut ce qui la réveilla, plus que l'odeur de détergent et le froid. Hermione ouvrit les yeux, découvrit son entourage et ne comprit pas. Il faisait toujours nuit, mais pourquoi était-elle aux toilettes ? Elle ne se souvenait que d'avoir quitté la bibliothèque. Et… Que faisait-elle toute nue !? Elle ramassa ses habits à ses pieds et se rhabilla avec hâte, affolée et inquiète. Avait-elle pu s'assoupir en allant faire ses besoins ? Plausible, elle travaillait trop ces derniers temps. Mais nue sur les toilettes ?

Elle sortit, la faim au ventre. Et cela sembla lui rappeler quelque chose, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Elle se rendit dans le grand Hall et s'installa à la table de Gryffondor à côté de ses amis, Ron et Harry. Pourquoi Harry la regardait bizarrement ? Le repas parut tendu. On racontait qu'un incident avait eu lieu à l'infirmerie, une rumeur avec une élève de Serpentard, mais leur préfet affirmait qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Draco Malefoy, ayant eut vent de cette affaire, avait tiré les vers du nez à Pansy, qui n'avait été que trop soulagée de lui raconter. Il avait alors effacé ses souvenirs, la laissant continuer à nier un incident inconnu qui pour elle n'était jamais arrivé. Personne ne vit Draco observer discrètement la table des Gryffondor. Personne ne le vit s'inquiéter de Granger, de cette fille qu'il détestait, et avec qui pourtant il avait partagé bien plus qu'avec qui que ce soit. Personne ne surprendrait jamais qu'il put avoir ne serait-ce qu'une simple affection envers elle.

Le repas fini, ils remontèrent tous dans leurs salles communes, mais en chemin, Harry l'interpella, l'emmenant à part.

« Hermione… » commença-t-il, intrigué, mais surtout gêné.

« Oui Harry ? » répondit-elle, innocente.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Je… Oui Harry. Je me suis juste endormi quelques minutes en sortant de la bibliothèque, tout va bien… »

Mais qui essayait-elle de convaincre, lui ? Ou elle-même ?

« Tu… ? Donc il ne s'est rien passé de… ? » bafouilla-t-il, ne sachant pas s'il devait amener la situation ou pas.

« Harry ? Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? Il t'est arrivé quelque chose ? » chercha-t-elle, intriguée, et vaguement mal à l'aise.

Avait-il rêvé ? Ne s'était-il vraiment rien passé ? Avait-on encore joué avec sa tête ? Elle ne semblait rien savoir, elle était normale… Non, que dirait-il ? Vrai ou faux, cela ne lui plairait pas, elle se vexerait, ou pire…

« Non non… » répondit-il alors. « Tout va bien. Je me faisais juste un peu de soucis pour toi… »

« Merci Harry. » acquiesça-t-elle alors en lui posant une main sur l'avant-bras, et elle en conçut d'inexplicables picotements le long du corps. « Je sais que c'est dur en ce moment avec tout ce qu'il se passe, mais nous y arriverons. »

Ils hochèrent tous deux la tête avant de retourner passer la soirée devant le chaleureux feu de l'âtre de la salle commune.

Hermione n'arriva cependant pas à dormir. Ses pensées divaguaient vers des endroits qui ne lui plaisaient pas du tout. Pour parler franchement, tout tournait autour du sexe. Flou, agité, violent, vulgaire. Ce n'était pas elle ni dans son caractère, mais elle était hantée par des visions, des rêveries, des folies. Tellement que rester allongée à tenter vainement de dormir n'arrangeait pas les choses. Elle qui n'avait que rarement eut de telles pensées, et encore moins le besoin de s'assouvir, trouva cela plus que dérangeant. Et pour éviter de succomber, comme certaines de ses camarades qui ne se privaient pas, même dans le dortoir, elle se leva et descendit, avec l'intention de se changer les idées, manger quelque chose, voire trouver un sort contre l'insomnie.

Au lieu de cela, Elle trouva Ron assoupi sur la table au milieu de ses devoirs. Pourquoi cette vision lui était-elle familière ? Plus que d'habitude ? Et pourquoi le sexe trottait-il encore plus férocement dans sa tête ? Oui, elle s'était emportée en le voyant sortir avec Lavande. C'était un nigaud, et elle une morue. Mais… ça avait toujours été son nigaud. Elle l'aimait bien. Elle… l'aimait tout court.

Hermione s'approcha de lui et le réveilla de la main.

« Oh ! Hermione ! J'étais… j'étais juste en train de finir de… » bredouilla-t-il en cherchant des excuses.

« Pas la peine, Ron, si tu es fatigué, tu es fatigué… »

Elle lui sourit en s'asseyant à ses côtés, et il ne sut pas quoi en faire. Il l'avait vu pleurer à midi, et malgré le fait qu'il soit rancunier, il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer si son amie était trop malheureuse.

« … Écoute Hermione, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es en colère après moi, mais je suis désolé… »

« Ce n'est pas la peine de t'excuser, Ron. Même moi, je ne suis pas très en forme en ce moment… je ne sais vraiment pas… »

Elle le vit à son tour essayer un pitoyable sourire pataud et en conçut d'incongrus tiraillements. Il était gentil avec elle. C'était un garçon doux et aimable. Elle le connaissait depuis si longtemps… Elle avait sa cuisse contre la sienne, et cela appela en elle à encore plus. Ils étaient seuls… Avec tout ce stress… Ils pouvaient se trouver des tas d'excuses, mais tandis qu'il tentait de parler de ses problèmes d'Histoire de la sorcellerie, Hermione plongeait dans ses yeux, comme des vagues de plaisirs remontaient en elle de nulle part, d'élans réprimés.

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue. Dans l'inattendu, Ron recula, avant de la regarder avec des yeux ronds.

« Qu'est-ce que… Pourquoi ? » bégaya-t-il.

« Parce que… » répondit-elle doucement. « J'avais envie… »

Elle avait posé une main sur sa cuisse, et il sembla trembler encore plus.

« Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu… »

« Tu ne me ferais jamais de mal, toi, Ron… » susurra-t-elle, et il hocha la tête, crispé, comme elle s'approchait encore de lui. « Tu as toujours été si bon… »

Elle glissa de sa chaise pour monter à califourchon sur son bassin. Ron eut beau l'air de protester, il avait quand même une érection. Et Hermione n'était pas en reste : elle mouillait comme jamais elle n'en avait eu le souvenir. Avant qu'il ait pu protester, elle l'embrassa encore, à pleine bouche cette fois, venant chercher sa langue d'une manière plus qu'insistante. Ron finit par se laisser faire, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Tout allait si vite. Il hésita avant de lui toucher la poitrine, mais elle n'émit aucune protestation. Cependant, quand ce fut elle qui descendit chercher son pénis, il s'interrompit.

« Hermione, est-ce que tu es sûre ? Je veux dire, c'est pas comme si c'était ma première fois mais quand même, et puis toi, je n'aurais jamais cru… »

« Shhh » le fit-elle taire, envahie par les sensations fantômes d'un bonheur occulté.

Elle n'eut plus rien d'autre à faire que de s'asseoir sur lui, enfonçant sa queue d'un geste souple dans son vagin humide. Ron grogna de joie, découvrant enfin ce que tout homme souhaite, et s'abstint de tout commentaire. Hermione montait et descendait sur lui en silence, de petits gémissements étouffés racontant la débauche effacée de sa journée perdue. Elle écoutait son corps, apaisait ses besoins, les remplaçait une bonne fois pour toutes. Ron était bon. Il embrassait ses mamelons en tenant son dos, et elle s'agrippait au dossier de la chaise. Bien vite, l'orgasme frappait à la porte de son cœur, et Ron frémissant jaillit en elle. Hermione laissa tout entrer, comblant son être, achevant sa cure.

Ils restèrent quelques instants encore emboîtés, soufflant l'un contre l'autre dans le silence. Ce qui était fait, était fait. Hermione se désincarcéra, se rajusta, et fit mine de remonter se coucher.

« Hermione, » l'interpella Ron, troublé. « Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant… »

« On va laisser les choses suivre leur cours, Ron. » lui répondit-elle d'un faible sourire. « Juste suivre leurs cours… »


End file.
